


Forever

by HUNTER29



Category: doki doki literature club
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Classroom Sex, F/M, Isolated, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weird classroom place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Finding yourself in a strange warped version of a classroom isn't what one would consider normal, however what goes on in said room may be considered enjoyable.





	Forever

Y/n didn't know how to explain the situation hell he didn't even know what was going on or where he was. It felt so unnatural, ethereal and almost like a dream with everything being strange and morphed into a twisted representation of the literature club classroom with him being sat at one of the desks. Then it was the time he took notice of who was sat opposite him. "Monika". The brunette smiled as she replied with "hello Yn" leaning on her tented hands just staring at the male in front of her, "do you like what I did with the place?" She asked "I did it just for you", Y/n was at a loss for words as he looked around before back to Monika who giggled "I understand this may be confusing but it's just the two of us here so you'll get used to it soon".

"What is this place?" Y/n asked and again Monika giggled. "It's the club room silly, or more what used to be the club room as now it's just a place for us to be together" she replied before giving a happy sigh whilst her eyes were transfixed on Y/n's, "it was a lot of effort but finally I have my happy ending, the one I deserved" she said which triggered the reminder of the others of Y/n and he lowered his head. "Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori" he spoke their names as he remembered what happened to them and he felt an especially large sting to the final of the three a long with guilt that he couldn't stop any of it, "don't worry about them Y/n, all you need is just me" Monika said and Y/n looked back to her as she was smiling still with her tented fingers and her chin resting on them.

"Hmmm" Monika sighed happily as she stared at Y/n. "I could just sit here and stare at you for eternity" she spoke in a lovesick tone before finally parted her hands and placed one over Y/n's her smirk still there, "we can be here together forever" she said in a way that would seem cute had the situation not been so fucking crazy. Such was the reason Y/n pulled his hand back and closed both of them on his forehead trying to comprehend the situation with the key word being "trying" as he was failing miserably, "why did you do that to them?" Y/n asked and Monika looked down "they were in they way of us, Sayori was too close to you whilst Natsuki and Yuri getting too close, but they don't matter now as it's just the two of us" she raised her head with a smile staring again. A glint then appeared in Monika's eyes "it's just the two of us alone so we can do whatever" she said standing up before climbing onto the desk towards Y/n, "I want us to love each other Y/n, for you to love me like I do you" she continued as she sat on the desk in front of Y/n slowly spreading her legs so the male could see her panties and was finding it difficult not to look.

Monika giggled before climbing off the desk and sitting in Y/n's lap in a straddling position before cupping his face in both hands and leaning close "I love you Y/n" she breathed before planting her lips on his. Y/n didn't know what to do as he contemplated pulling away but he also wanted to kiss back, apparently his body did as well as he impulsively kissed Monika back making her arms go over his shoulders as her hips started grinding down in Y/n's lap making him groan. "I've been so patient Y/n, I've worked so hard for this, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will" she said as she moved from his lap and knelt in front of him whilst reaching for his pants undoing the belt of the male's uniform attire before tugging down the fabric of his pants with his boxers following closely behind.

"Oh goodness" Monika spoke I'm awe as she stared at Y/n's phallus before her in a hardened aroused state, Y/n's body had betrayed him as despite his thoughts saying not to, he became excited as Monika removed his lower clothing. His metal scolding was interrupted by a moist warmth engulfing his shaft and he looked at Monika who in turn stared up at him whilst sucking his cock Into the warm crevice of her mouth, "hah, oh it's so big" she commented lifting her head off momentarily before again taking the shaft back into her mouth and started bobbing her head whilst again staring up at Y/n as she orally pleasures him. Y/n couldn't think straight as he felt a large amount of pleasure from the blow job that Monika was servicing and was unable to stop the moan that had forced from him, that again made the brunette raise her head up but used her heads to continue stimulating Y/n. "I'm so happy you're enjoying this Y/n, oh the nights I dreamt of this moment with you I couldn't help but touch myself to the thoughts of you", that statement sent a thought to Y/n as he remembered somethings Yuri said about touching herself with a pen she stole from him. Again Y/n's thoughts were interrupted by Monika taking his length between her lips and sucking more fervently even going to utilise her tongue as she drew Y/n to an orgasm. 

"Monika" the boy groaned before a pleasurable pique was reached and he grunted, bucking his hips up to the Literature club leader and sending a load of cum into her mouth which she didn't hesitate to gulp down. Y/n clenched his fists tight before he came down from his release as Monika rose up to her feet again, only for her to sit in his lap once more and smash their lips together in a more one sided kiss but there was some feeling to it from Y/n. When Monika pulled away she smiled before raising up slightly to grip Y/n's shaft in one hand as the other reached up her skirt and pulled her panties away before descending down and inserting the male appendage inside her.

It was and indescribable feeling for both of them as Y/n felt Monika's walls fit around him so snugly ,with the squeeze down showing her virginity of course. "I've saved myself Y/n" the emerald eyed girl spoke lovingly to the male as she held his shoulders just positioned to allow him to claim her verginity ,as well as his. "We can go for as long as we want, no one will interrupt, it's just the two of us" she whispered as she finally pushed down sealing the deal. Monika clenched her grip on Y/n's shoulders but almost instantly relaxed after as she smashed her lips onto his and without a second thought started to gyrate herself in the boy's lap.

Moans quickly seeped from Monika's lips and she felt a large amount of joy as she even heard some sounds of pleasure from Y/n as well as she went on to bounce herself in his lap creating friction between their bodies, that was when Y/n's grip clamped on Monika's waist making said female look into the male's e/c eyes as she felt him starting to thrust up into her pussy groaning "Monika" as he did so. A smile broadened on her lips as she placed a tender touch to Y/n's cheek before pulling him into a kiss breaking back after a moment to speak, "I knew you'd enjoy it Y/n, don't worry we don't need to rush" she said looking at him with adoration before leaning onto his shoulder as she bounced more against his thrusts moaning more each time their bodies collided. "Ugh" Y/n groaned as he pulled Monika closer against him as he started picking up the pace of his thrusts feeling the clenching of her lush around him to spur him on, all Monika could do to respond was let her moans out more frequently before sputtering out "yes Y/n, yes faster just ah go faster" and was met cooperation. 

Y/n didn't know why but he couldn't keep himself from doing so as he was actually enjoying this more than he expected to. He again locked the couplers e/c and green togetehr as Monika smiled at him before he was the one to initiate the kiss whilst manually rocking the brunette against him, this was whilst his thrusts were also becoming more rougher and forceful which followed with a clenching around his cock. "Oh I'm going to cum Y/n, make me cum" she moaned leaning into Y/n's shoulder as she clenched her body around his shaft reaching a climax but that didn't keep Y/n from going on as he kept pumping himself into Monika whilst being bombarded by her climax. That was when he hoisted her up as he stood to his feet before seating Monika on the desk as he continued to repeatedly sheath and unsheath himself from her snatch, Monika grabbed Y/n's face kissing him deeper than she has before and closed her legs around his back keeping the two of them close as Y/n's thrusts became more rapid and forceful. And Monika loved every second of it. Y/n thrusts kept meeting with groans as he looked into Monika's green eyes again with an unspoken message but as if she read his thoughts Monika spoke, "cum inside me". A single thrust after that was uttered did Y/n release his cum inside Monika's waiting pussy and they both let out long moans from such an ending with Y/n finishing and bowing his head.

Monika unraveled her legs from around Y/n though he still remained inside her, raising his head again to look at her as she smiled at him lovingly. "We still have eternity Y/n, let's go again" she said kissing him before pushing the make back so she could hop off the desk to turn and brace herself against it whilst looking back. Y/n took this to reach up Monika's skirt and pulled her panties to her ankles where they remained as he situated himself to her anal entry, without a second though Y/n plunged himself into the tighter depths of the enigmatic club leader and she let out a shout but no discomfort was involved as her exclamation was "Y/N YES!!!" as he hilted in her ass. "Go"

With that being said Y/n started thrusting again with a rising accelerando whilst gripping Monika's waist tight his thrusts resisted by her tightness but not stopped as her persisted. Despite the original thoughts of wanting to stop, Y/n had find himself enjoying this more and more as he fucked Monika in this strange place. "Don't stop Y/n, it feels so good having you inside me like this, is this my reward for being so patient as if so I love it" Monika moaned pit as she grilled the desk she was bent across whilst feeling Y/n's thrusts hit her deep spots only bringing her more pleasure as she felt them finally speeding up with more roughness. Such roughness that even the desk started to squeak and grind on the floor and Monika's mind was melting with bliss, "Monika" Y/n grunted out her name as his hands clasped onto her chest giving a squeeze at her cleavage which made her giggle at him getting all "hands on" to the situation. "I'm so glad you're enjoying this Y/n" she said before being met with a strong thrust pushing her against the desk again "HAAAAA!!" she shouted before she felt lips meet hers and opened her eyes to see Y/n kissing her, Monika's heart skipped a beat at that skyrocketing her pleasure.

Her lips danced with their partners as tongues joined the fray with guttural moan and groans from both the two fuckers before Y/n leaned to Monika's ear "I'm going to cum again" he grunted making the brunette shudder before looking at him with a lustful gaze, "fill me again Y/n, leave me full of you" she said before getting what she requested. Another thick load left Y/n as he pumped it into Monika's ass and she laid flat against the desk loving the adrenaline rush she got from being anally creampied.

When Y/n removed himself from her, Monika felt empty before she felt herself pulled into Y/n's lap as his arms held around her waist. Monika leaned back against Y/n's chest panting as she was filled to the brim with male's cum leaking slightly as she looked back to him with her smile. "I love you" she said and her heart hammered as she heard "I love you too" from the male who had an equally satisfied expression as he thought to himself. An eternity with Monika didn't sound so bad really especially now that Y/n had seemingly forgotten what led to this, his attention was then grabbed again as he felt Monika snuggle against him before saying "we can be together now, together, forever".

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and request ideas.


End file.
